Underestimated Power of Time
by FlightWriter
Summary: A quickie before work.  HD slash. Flames are laughed at relentlessly.  No time frame, really, our favourite slashers are, however, out of Hogwarts.


**Title: ****Underestimated Power of Time. (Quickie)  
****Author: FlightWriter  
****Rating: Very M  
****Summary: A quickie before work. H/D slash. Flames are laughed at relentlessly. No time frame, really, our favourite slashers are, however, out of Hogwarts.  
****Disclaimer: I make no money but from selling shoes. I am not JKRowling, nor am I richer than a Queen or two. So, these little rascals can't possibly be mine. I just play from time to time. **

Harry and Draco were sitting in their bedroom, both getting ready for work. Draco stood facing their closet trying to figure out just which bottle green button-down to wear today, and Harry was gazing longingly at his arse.

"Draco, you've really got to stop doing that if you want to get to work on time today," he said. Draco turned around, smirking at him."Doing what, baby?"

"Being so goddamned sexy." Draco deepened his smirk. Glancing down, he saw Harry was in quite a predicament. "Now, we can't have you going to work in such a state, can we?" he asked. Harry groaned as Draco strode towards him, his sexiest stance being put to use. "Draco," Harry said, moaning as his lover straddled him, their eyes locking, "We don't have time for this, we have work…I have to be at the Ministry at eight, you know that…" Draco silenced Harry, swallowing his mouth in a rapid kiss. Harry could feel his smile against his own lips.

"I'll make it quick, then."

As quickly and deftly as he could, Draco slipped out of his slacks, and drawing Harry up to eye level, did the same for him. He heard Harry's breath hitch as he brushed the tip of his cock with a finger in the process. Looking down between their bodies, Draco took Harry in hand, and began pumping with as much force and speed as if they had already been going at it for ten minutes. Harry squeaked, and Draco smirked in reply. Feeling his own erection's pulse, he drew Harry toward their bed, laying him face-down in the pillows.

"Ready, baby?" Draco hesitated and thought to himself, _for the ride of your life?_ Draco glanced at the clock next to their bed.

_7:42am._

Grazing his fingertips up and down the backs of Harry's legs, Draco inched his way up quickly to his lover's ring of muscle. He could already tell Harry was trying to relax as much as he could, but Draco smirked as he felt Harry's need emanate from him. In little more than a moment, Draco replaced his finger with the tip of his cock at Harry's entrance. Leaning forward into Harry's back, he pressed into his lover, making the journey in one swift thrust. Harry grit his teeth and grasped the sheets, and Draco wasted no time.

_7:44am._

Draco continued his thrusts, keeping a hasty rhythm.

"Harry," he gasped. Harry grunted, his face twisted in pain and pleasure.

"Up on…your knees," Draco said between breaths and thrusts. Harry complied immediately, Draco still inside him. Draco reached around and took hold of Harry's erection again.

_7:46am._

Draco tried, he did. He tried to remain in a steady rhythm. But the chaotic frenzy that was their sex this morning would not allow it. Harry was so tight, and the sunlight hitting his black hair like that, and the absolutely _inhuman_ noises that were coming out of his mouth, and the neighbors probably heard (oh, for Merlin's sake, who was he kidding? Dumbledore was probably rolling in his grave from the noises they were making!), and they had to be at work, and a ray of sunlight caught the gold band on his finger, and Harry felt absolutely brilliant in his hand, the blood in his cock thick and pounding, and he was so…damn…_tight!_ It all became a little too much for Draco, and in the next few minutes, he rammed Harry into an oblivion neither man had experienced before. Draco glanced at the clock again.

_7:48am._

"Harry?" Draco gasped, truly out of breath.

"Go, Draco…damnit!" Harry groaned. Bracing himself anew, Draco got a better angle, one he knew he could hit Harry's sweet spot every time with. Grasping Harry tighter (on both his cock and a hip), Draco redoubled his efforts. He felt his climax building deep, and could tell Harry's was on the way too.

_He does that thing with his eyebrows…and he's clenching his jaw…he's so, damn, SEXY!_

Draco closed his eyes, picturing the muscles that were tightening around his own cock. Harry was helping him, making himself even tighter than he already was. Draco hit Harry's prostate dead on, with each and every powerful thrust. Their orgasm started in their toes, tingling an electric path made of pure and utter _sex_. Their hearts clenched, and blood streamed around their loins and into their arousals. Harry started to hold his breath, letting it out in fast whooshes and refilling his lungs in great gasps. Draco began to shake, and in two last thrusts, he drew himself as close to Harry as he could, feeling his balls pressed against his lover, feeling his release invade him. He felt Harry's tension as his lover's cock released in his own hand, and he remained holding Harry for the next thirty seconds before he looked back at the clock once more. He smirked.

_7:49am. _

"Harry," he said, nipping the shell of Harry's ear."Mmm?" Harry sighed, Draco still holding him up.

"Time for work." Draco let Harry fall face first into the bed as he leapt from it, gathering his discarded clothes from the floor.

"Screw work. You think I'm going to be able to even _think_ about sitting in my desk today?" Harry was nearly inaudible as he muttered into the pillows. Draco looked at his Harry. Harry, who stood by him always, and never let him down. He looked at his baby. His baby, who he took care of and let take care of him. He looked at his husband. His lover, who never ceased to amaze him at everything he could do (in and out of bed.) He looked at his best friend. Harry, his best friend in the world. "Well, you stay here then, I'll be at the Ministry if you need me. And by the way," Draco added, turning to face his exhausted Harry, "eight minutes." With that, Draco swept himself into his cloak, and Disapparated on the spot.

-------------------------------------------

_1:27pm, same day._

An owl landed on Draco's desk, a small note clamped in its beak. "Hi, Hedwig! What brings you here?" Draco said, as if he didn't already know. Lifting the note from the snowy owl's beak, he read what Harry had to say with a smirk.

_You're not going to be able to sit at your own desk tomorrow._

_Love you._

_PS. No company tonight. I've got dirty, dirty things for you._

xxxxxxxx


End file.
